Otaku
by Arizzato
Summary: Naruto is an otaku. Nonetheless, popular Uchiha Sasuke was interested. Two-shot.  Sasunaru


**Otaku**

By Arizzato

Summary: Naruto is an otaku. Nonetheless, popular Uchiha Sasuke was interested. Two-shot. (Sasunaru)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, unwillingly one of the most popular junior class men, forcedly-placed student council vice president and the most bastardly captain of the kendo club, was undeniably and utterly smitten.

Smitten with Konoha Gakuen's second year otaku, Uzumaki Naruto.

Neji said he was an idiot, but Sasuke didn't care. Naruto was the most beautiful being he had ever laid eyes on. Except when he starts opening his mouth, of course.

Hearing him talk with 'dattebayo' in each sentence like the past famous comedian can really be a big turn off. What if he adopts it in bed?

'_Ooohh-tebayo-!Ahhh-tebayo...! S-Sasuke, I'm, I'm gonna- dattebayoooohh!"_

Yeah. Totally not sexy.

He had first saw Naruto when he came by the boy's class to tell Shikamaru that they were having a council meeting that afternoon. Naruto was alone by his desk, eating his lunch while reading a manga volume with the title _Haruto_ written on the cover. He was seated by the window, and the sunlight had been reflecting brightly on the boy's glasses that had first caught Sasuke's attention.

Now, Sasuke didn't have anything against people who wears glasses. He himself currently wears one because of an optical condition that his family seem to have. It was just, well...he was wearing one of those horrid _bottle cap glasses_. Those glasses that had these swirly lines in them that make you look like a total nerd.

He had been contemplating whether to suggest the boy to buy a more acceptable pair or to maintain his reputable aloof attitude, when suddenly, he saw something that would forever etch in his memory.

Some dust had caught in Naruto's eyes, and Sasuke watched as a tear fell from behind those glasses. Naruto took them off, wrist rubbing profusely at his closed lids. After a while, he stopped, and Sasuke had to hold his breath as Naruto slowly opened his eyes to reveal watery blue orbs.

He... was absolutely gorgeous.

Sasuke continued to watch on, entranced, as Naruto blinked away his tears. After checking that there were no more dust in his eyes, he slipped back on his glasses, and Sasuke let out the breath that he was unaware he was holding.

It was love at first sight.

Sasuke had asked Shikamaru who he was, and blinking when the name given had a ring of recognition in his ears.

Immediately, he remembered. He had seen the name Uzumaki Naruto on the bottom list of the bulletin board during the midterm exams.

Great. He was in love with an idiot.

That fact didn't stop him though to what he was about to do.

Sasuke was currently fiddling with the button of his uniform, standing outside Naruto's classroom. The girls, seeing his hesitation began to whisper harshly to each other, wondering who he was looking for.

Shikamaru decided to walk over to him. "What's the matter, Uchiha?"

"I want to have a word with Uzumaki." He prompted stiffly. Shikamaru curiously raised a brow at him, before lazily calling out to the boy who was doodling away in his notebook.

"Oy, Naruto! Uchiha wants to talk to you."

The whole class grew silent.

The aforementioned boy looked up from his doodling, eyebrows meeting in a gesture of confusion.

"Me?"

Sasuke gave a stiff nod in affirmation, and immediately, the whole class went wild.

"What would he want with Uzumaki?"

"He probably did something..."

"I bet he's going to get beaten!"

"Uzumaki, don't forget to save up your chakra!" A girl called out, and the whole class burst into laughter. Naruto just gave them a goofy smile.

"You bet!" he replied, shutting the door behind him. Shikamaru just shook his head. "Troublesome..." he grumbled, slumping down on his desk to catch some sleep.

Sasuke shifted uncomfortably on his feet, pocketing his left hand while scratching the back of his neck with another. Naruto just stared at him behind those horrid glasses.

"Does that happen often?"Sasuke started, adjusting the rim of his glasses. "The teasing, I mean." He added, seeing the boy tilt his head in confusion.

Naruto looked back behind him at the closed door, before adjusting his gaze back at Sasuke. "Yeah, but I'm used to it by now."

"Idiot. You shouldn't let them do that to you." said Sasuke, but Naruto seemed to ignore what he was saying as the boy began checking him out. Sasuke tried not to blush.

"Hey, are you the student council president?" Naruto suddenly asked, looking back at him. Sasuke blinked in surprise.

"Vice president, actually." Sasuke muttered, frowning.

"Soccer captain?" he pressed.

"Kendo captain..."

"Top one?"

"Two," Sasuke chipped begrudgingly as Hyuuga Neji quickly passed his thoughts, swiftly looking down at Naruto in confusion. "Do you even know who I am?"

Naruto gave a small shrug. "No, not really. But you look like one of those popular boy stereotypes in shoujo mangas." He informed, nodding to himself.

Sasuke stared at him like he grew an extra head.

"Anyway," Naruto waved at the air with his hand, emphasizing on changing topics, "Did I do anything to offend you...?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke supplied helpfully.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, did I do something to you, Uchiha-san?" he asked, biting his lower lip. Sasuke stared at them with interest, despite feeling insulted.

"The hell," said Sasuke, narrowing his eyes, "I'm not that type of guy, dead last." He couldn't help but add. Naruto looked affronted.

"Hey don't call me that-_ttebayo_!" Naruto chided, crossing his arms, "What do you want, anyway?"

Sasuke suddenly felt a huge lump on his throat.

He averted his eyes to the floor, nervously running a hand through his hair. Naruto noticed the sudden change with interest.

"Uchiha-san...?"

"I..." Sasuke started, licking his dry lips. "I kind of...like you. Like, really like you and—"he paused, taking a deep breath, before uttering, "I want you to go out with me."

Sasuke felt Naruto blink behind the glasses, mouth slightly ajar in awe.

"Excuse me...?"

"Don't make me repeat myself." Sasuke immediately bit out, flushed with embarrassment. He placed both hands inside his pockets, turning so that his front faced the hallway.

For a while, there was silence. Sasuke peeked at the boy with the corner of his eyes.

Naruto had a thoughtful expression on his face, hands resting on both side. "Well," Naruto said finally, scratching his whiskered-like cheek. "That was rather unexpected."

Sasuke kept silent.

"I never had somebody confess to me before." Naruto blushed and nervously gave him a cheeky grin. "This is a first for me."Sasuke heard his heart drumming in his ears.

"That's because you look ridiculous with those glasses." Sasuke couldn't help answering.

Naruto frowned. "But these are my only pair, though..." he took them off, and Sasuke had to bit his lip to keep himself from squealing as he saw those desirable blue eyes.

"Go buy new ones then." Sasuke demanded.

Naruto looked down at his glasses. "But I'm saving up the money to buy the _Uchahi Sesuke_ limited edition model figure!" Sasuke looked at him with confusion. "He's my favourite character in _Haruto_."

"Oh." Like he knew what _Haruto_ was.

"Anyway," Naruto put back on his glasses, much to Sasuke's disappointment." You don't expect me to say yes now, do you?"

Sasuke frowned at that, facing him once more. "Why the hell not?"

Naruto huffed, crossing his arms in clear disapproval. "I'm sick of you guys getting it easy with your love interests."

"But you're the only person I've ever asked out. " Sasuke deadpanned, but Naruto ignored him as he continued to ramble.

"—always expected to blush, or stutter, and agree to go out with them...hmph! Well, I won't stand for it! You _bishounen_ lot need to learn your lesson about the harsh reality of life-_ttebayo_!" Naruto bellowed at the top of his lungs.

Sasuke looked like he was having second thoughts about whether confessing to Naruto was a good idea.

"So!" Naruto concluded, lips spreading into a feline smile, "Uchiha Sasuke, you have to work hard to win the heart of the great Uzumaki Naruto, na?"

Immediately, a loud commotion could be heard behind the closed door where Naruto came from. Sasuke wrenched it open with a scowl, revealing the boy's classmates who wore disbelieving looks on their faces.

"Why the otaku, Uchiha!"

"Uchiha, I think you need to get your eyeglasses fixed."

"Sasuke-kun, I could cosplay as a sexy sailor moon character for you if you're into that!"

A vein popped out from Sasuke's forehead, and then he saw red.

"Mind your own fucking business before I send you all to Neji!"

Those threatened immediately scrambled to get away from the door, knowing the fate of those who had met face-to face with the Judo club president.

Shikamaru sighed from his seat, having been long awakened from the ruckus his classmates were making.

"So troublesome."

* * *

And so begins the quest of Uchiha Sasuke to win the heart of the great Uzumaki Naruto.

On the first try, he came by during lunchtime with a bouquet of red roses and chocolates, as was typical of someone who wanted to woo some girl.

But Naruto was not a girl.

And so, he had practically thrown the red flowers on the Uchiha's face.

He kept the chocolates though. Naruto loved sweets, second to Ichiraku's ramen of course.

After classes, Sasuke offered to give Naruto a ride home on his bicycle.

"but don't you live somewhere at Tantou subdivision? That's a bit far from where I live..." Sasuke's face flushed red, hiding his face by busying himself with unlocking his bike from the railing. "Just accept it and be thankful that I'm even giving you a ride home, idiot." Finally unlocked, he took his bike by the handles and looked back at Naruto enquiringly. "Well?"

Naruto looked at him for a while, causing Sasuke to feel uncomfortable. Finally, he smiled.

"Alright."

The ride home was rather pleasant, with Naruto clinging on him from behind. Said boy kept pointing out places where he usually enjoys hanging out, particularly that Ichiraku Noodle shop that Naruto said he religiously goes to everyday just for their miso ramen. Sasuke mentally reminded himself to buy a large bowl for Naruto tomorrow.

The sky was already getting dark when they finally stopped in front of a small apartment compound. "Thanks for the ride, Uchiha." Naruto said as he jumped off of his bike, giving him a grateful smile.

"Sasuke."

"Hm?"

"Call me Sasuke." Sasuke repeated, clenching at the handles of his bike tightly. Naruto looked at him for a moment, before giving a small smile. "Alright...Sasuke." Sasuke gave a small smile in turn.

"But you have to work harder if you want to call me by my first name, Sa-su-ke!" Sasuke's smile turned into a frown.

"Ch'. Fine." He said, before taking out his mobile phone. "Let me have your e-mail address."

Naruto took out an orange phone, a blond anime character dangling with it. He handed it to Sasuke, who looked at the phone with amusement. He flipped it open and began copying Naruto's e-mail add on his phone, before placing his own address on the orange mobile.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sasuke muttered as he handed it back to Naruto. Naruto quickly nodded, giving Sasuke one of his heart-stopping smiles. "Good night, Sasuke."

Sasuke bit his lower lip, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"One more thing." He said, quickly grabbing the boy's bottle cap glasses and placing them safely in his pockets.

"O-Oi!"

"I'll be keeping them for now." Was the last thing Sasuke said, before speeding off into the dark streets.

* * *

The next day found Naruto struggling to get to his correct classroom, hopeful as not to trip on to anything.

'Damn that Uchiha!' Naruto bristled, squinting his eyes in a vain attempt to clear his vision. 'Because of him I couldn't watch last night's episode of _Haruto_! He loses 100 love points for this, mou!'

Too busy with his mental ranting, he failed to notice the number of eyes that followed his movements.

"Isn't that..."

"You're kidding me!"

"He is!, it's that otaku guy—"

"—Uzumaki, Naruto!"

"Uwaaa, I never knew he could be that cute."

Upon hearing the loud commotion, Sasuke, who had just came in, immediately made his way through and quickly grabbed the struggling boy's wrist. "Wha—"

"Come with me." He stated, pulling Naruto along amongst the throng of students.

A while later found themselves in the 2nd floor male comfort room. Naruto was leaning against the sink, rubbing his eyes tiredly. " Idiot Sasuke, give me back my glasses so I can clearly punch you in the face."

Sasuke gave a snort, crossing his arms. " I already got rid of them."

"You WHAT!"

"I got you something better though." Sasuke took something out from his breast pocket, taking hold of Naruto's right hand and placing them on his palm. Naruto coped a feel.

"Contact Lenses...?" The dark blur nodded in affirmation. "But why—"

"I've always wanted to see your eyes." Sasuke muttered, clearly embarrassed. " They're...very pretty." he finished lamely. Naruto gave a loud snort, trying to hold his laughter.

"That's so cheesy, Sasuke."

"Shut up! Idiot," Sasuke scowled, crossing his arms in a defiant manner. "Just try them on. I already had them graded."

Naruto gave a small giggle, heading over to the sink to put them on. Once done, he blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes as his vision slowly cleared.

"How is it?" Sasuke asked him, concerned. Naruto had been staring at his reflection on the mirror for a while now.

Finally, after a few more minutes, Naruto gave a reaction.

"Uwaaaaaa!" he gushed, cupping his face with both hands. "I totally look like _Haruto_!" Sasuke, for his part, was lost.

"That manga you've been reading...?"

"Yeah! See?" Naruto took out a manga volume from his school bag, shoving it on the other's face. Sasuke stared at the blond main character with the whiskered cheeks and orange jumpsuit. Indeed, the similarities were uncanny.

"Uwaaa! Thank you, Sasuke! Now I don't have to worry about what I'm going to cosplay as at the Anime Con!" To Sasuke's surprise, Naruto suddenly reached out and enveloped him in a warm hug. " I always had a problem with cosplaying because of my glasses, but now I don't have to worry anymore!"

Sasuke blushed at the contact,, but took advantage of it as he wrapped his arms around the boy's waist. "Y-yeah, no problem." Sasuke's hands twitched, hands beginning to travel down lower as to reach those totally irresistible perky—

Naruto suddenly pulled out of his arms, looking up at him with a smile. Sasuke bit his lip, trying to stop himself from screaming in frustration.

"You gain back 100 love points! And now you can have the privilege of calling me by my first name!"

Sasuke frowned at him. "Wait, when did I lost 100 points?"

"—That's not important. The point is, tough, now you can call me Naruto-sama! Don't you feel honoured?" Naruto said, giving him his feline smile.

Sasuke shook his head, chuckling. " I'll just see you at lunch time, alright?" Sasuke picked up his school bag from the sink, walking towards the door. " Meet me at the rooftop...Naruto." He waved without looking back, before closing the bathroom door.

Naruto's heart quickened, recalling the way Sasuke said his name over and over his head.

He closed his eyes, giving out a tired sigh.

"Bishounen characters really do get things easy." He muttered to himself, before peeking at his wrist watch. His eyes widened.

"Crap, Iruka-sensei's gonna kill me!"

* * *

**TBC**


End file.
